


People Never Change

by TrashSinner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, BillDip, Dipper is an idiota in love, Gen, Maybe isn't BillDip, No Sex, One-Shot, Poor Dipper, School, Slash, Watevah
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSinner/pseuds/TrashSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué creía? ¿Que le iba a confesar sus sentimientos, y él iba a correr a sus brazos, haciendo a un lado a las chicas? ¿Enserio creyó que podría suceder como en las novelas que solía leer su hermana? Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que el tiempo desapareciera sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Never Change

La escuela justo ahora era un desastre. Había alumnos gritando, echando sus cuadernos a la basura, corriendo, llorando y profesores intentando poner el orden, fallando en el intento, obviamente. Es decir, finalmente la universidad había terminado, así que, ¿por qué controlarse?

Mientras tanto, entre todo eso, se encontraba un joven castaño -delgado, un tanto alto y de ojos color café-, mirando a la lejanía al chico al que le entregó su corazón durante tres años, por el cual se desveló noches enteras realizando tareas y proyectos que no eran suyos. Al chico que incluso, una vez, le entregó su cuerpo, alma, y su virginidad. Ese chico el cual le rechazó tras saber lo que el pobre e iluso nerd sentía por él. No fue cruel, o al menos intentó no serlo, pues cuidó la manera de decirle que no podía corresponderle, pero dolía. Le dolía saber que ya no le volvería a ver, que nunca podrían estar juntos, que nunca le amaría, que todo lo que dio no sirvió para nada.

El rubio se acercó a una pelirroja, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndole hacia sí, apegando demasiado sus cuerpos, besándose de una manera casi vulgar, sabiendo perfectamente que el nerd los veía. Sabiendo cuánto le dolería, y que quizá lo destrozaría.

Y exactamente así se sentía el castaño. Se sentía herido, destrozado, miserable y más sinónimos. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? ¿No eran amigos? ¿No hizo él suficiente por Cipher? ¿No era suficiente para Bill haberle rechazado? Dio media vuelta, y corrió entre la multitud, soportando el terrible nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba gritar. Necesitaba... sólo necesitaba no pensar en él, llorar hasta que todo el dolor saliera, hasta sentirse vacío. Necesitaba no volver a verlo nunca más.

Continuó corriendo, hasta llegar a su casa, y como cuando era niño, subió a la casa de árbol, la cual ahora pertenecía su hermana Mabel, la cual realizaba sus pijamadas ahí, pero a ella no le molestaba compartirla con su hermano, en especial porque sabía que únicamente la usaba cuando algo andaba mal con él, con su vida personal sobre la que nunca le ha preguntado nada, quizá por educación, quizá porque ya no le importaba.

Dejó la mochila a un lado, y se sentó en una de las esquinas, sollozando, llorando, comenzando a sentir como su corazón se terminaba por desmoronar. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse del ojimiel? Si era su amigo, y bien sabía el tipo de relación que éste llevaba con la mayoría de las chicas del instituto. Jodido masoquista que era. Habiendo tantas personas de las cuales elegir, se fijó en él.

**[4 años después...]**

— Y no olvides tu maletín, siempre lo haces. — Recordó su madre, acomodando mejor la corbata del castaño, quien sólo rodó los ojos, apartándose.

— No es de siempre, sólo han sucedido dos veces, madre. — Señaló, tomando el maletín negro que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Sonrió levemente, y besó la mejilla de mujer. — Deséame suerte.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo. — Suerte, cariño.

**[...]**

Recibió los papeles que le eran entregados, y los hojeó, apenas leyendo un par de líneas, sintiéndose poco curioso acerca del caso. Sólo se trataba de un delincuente, un ladrón que disparó un arma "por error", y, según sabía, los policías tenían las pruebas necesarias para simplemente arrestar al tipo, pero ya que éste se negaba a aceptarlo, y exigió un abogado, se llevaría a cabo un juicio.

Jodida gente que sólo les quitaba el tiempo, para su suerte, él hablaría en contra del hombre. Odiaba cuando tenía que defender a los malos. Le gustaba ser quien los mandaba tras las rejas. Hacer justicia era lo suyo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Cuestionó, levantando la vista y quitándose los lentes, regresando todo el papeleo a uno de los hombres, mientras se recargaba sobre la pared.

El oficial tomó otro montón de papeles, y revisó. — Aquí. — Mencionó, habiendo encontrado ya la información sobre el acusado. Extendió su brazo hacia el chico de ojos café, entregándole las hojas. — Su nombre es Bill Cipher.

La sangre del joven abogado se congeló, y todo su cuerpo se sintió estremecer. ¿Era posible que se tratara de aquel chico...? Tuvo que verificarlo, viendo la foto del acusado en la primera hoja.

No, no podía hacerlo. No quería. No, no a él, no ahora que creía haberlo superado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los abogados en el mundo tenían que llamarle a él? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a verlo? ¿Por qué en una situación así?

Ni siquiera escuchó la demás información que compartía el policia sobre Cipher.

Estaba aterrorizado.

**[...]**

El día del juicio llegó, y Dipper se había preparado mentalmente para lo que haría. Haría justicia como siempre hacía. No importaba de quien se tratara. Mandaría, a quien fuera necesario mandar, a la prisión. No lo haría por venganza, ni lo dejaría libre por culpa de sus sentimientos, sólo haría su deber.

Pero todo se fue al carajo apenas dio un paso dentro del tribunal, y pasó cerca del hombre rubio, quien ahora tenía un par de cicatrices en el rostro, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí, blanca, amplia y despreocupada, tal y como la recordaba. Su corazón le traicionó, comenzando a latir apresuradamente. Sentía un frío recorrerle entero, y eso no acabó ahí.

Supo que había perdido apenas Bill se giró a verlo, y lo reconoció. Descubrió lo que pasaba por su mente, porque Dipper era un libro fácil de leer, y no dudaría en manipularlo, comenzando por sonreírle elegantemente.

¿Justicia? ¿Eso existía acaso en el amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Este mini-fanfic (one-shot) ya lo he publicado en Fanfiction y Wattpad, así que, sorry, pero tenía ganas de ver qué tal me iba aquí, además, casi no hay fics BillDip en español por AO3, so, why not?


End file.
